A variable camshaft phaser (VCP) is an internal combustion engine component that controls the timing of the valve lift event. The combustion process can be improved when the engine timing is properly varied. The benefits from properly varied engine timing include increased engine efficiency, improved idle stability, torque/potency enhancement, increased fuel economy, and reduced hydrocarbon emissions. Hydraulic VCPs operate utilizing oil pressure (in a closed chamber) and torsionals (kinetic energy) provided by the cams. In general, VCPs comprise a driven element, covers, and a driver element, which is connected to the camshaft in some way. An oil control valve (OCV) is used to control the oil flow supplied by the engine oil pump, via the main oil reservoir, to the VCP inner chambers. When the VCP is full and the proper pressure is established inside, the driver element (i.e., rotor) rotates. This is called camshaft phasing.